MEMORIES ETERNAL
by The Several
Summary: Sequel to CAUGHT IN BETWEEN 2 WORLDS, which you don't need to read to understand this one. After Dark Element's defeat, he vowed to get revenge: by making Monica forget Max! Does that mean they have to start over? [DONE]
1. Who are you?

**MEMORIES ETERNAL**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 1: Who are you?----**

By The Several

"_False memories may blind a person, but love can see through eternity."_ – Author's belief to the 'love is blind' phrase

**Author's Note:** _Have you ever wondered why I chose the pen name "The Several"? Check out my profile to find out. And after this fic, I'm actually thinking of another fic. Yes, another! I've though of so many now, It's hard to keep track. The next one's different though, because it's my first try at a modern-day Max and Monica._

_Although this is a sequel to my other fic, "Caught In-Between Two Worlds", you don't need to read that one to understand this story. So read on!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that unfortunate encounter with the Dark Element in the Zelmite Mines, Max and Monica both need a break. So they decided to invite every one of their friends (which is a lot, pretty much everyone in the whole town) to the Vennicio Beach for a party.

From Monica's conversation with Claire at the Palm Brinks' pond, she now knows of how Max feels about her. But Max, being the nice-but-shy, gentle creature he is, couldn't admit it to her, even after what happened inside the mines. Inside those mines, while fighting the Dark Element, his love for her was clearly shown, but he still wouldn't admit it. Since Monica wouldn't ask him about it, nothing new developed. It was back to normal.

The party started a blast. Chef Ferdinand was able to make a splendid feast near the shore, while Donny and the others arranged the fireworks for later in the afternoon. Everyone was eating, chatting, swimming, or any combination of the three.

Naturally, being a beach party, everyone was wearing beach attire. Max, wearing his swimming trunks, was walking all over the place talking to all his friends (which, like I said, was technically everyone in town). But he hasn't seen Monica yet, so he decided to look for her.

"Hello, Max," Monica blushingly greeted from behind him. She was wearing a bathing suit. Monica always said to Max that she wouldn't be caught did in one , but there she was. Actually, shewasn't planning on wearing it, but the other girls in town insisted and she gave in. _It was for Max_, they said.

Max had never seen her in one before. But the suit did give her results. Max was blushing as well, and he tried not to look at her.

Monica was kind of insulted by that move. "Max, it's rude to look away from me! And you haven't even greeted me yet!"

Max faced her again and apologized. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just--- well… you look beautiful." He looked away again, trying to hide the admiration in his face.

Monica looked away too. "T-Thank you…" she said gratefully but weakly. They just stared away from each other for minutes, until Max was taken away by more of his friends. As he left, he looked at her disappointed face, that went further and further away as he was dragged from his previous position.

Donny and Cedric, which were close by, saw everything.

"Why are they looking away from each other? I kinda thought they liked each other," asked Donny, confused.

Cedric continued with his work but at the same time explaining. "They do, but love is a little more complicated than that. They like each other, but they don't end up saying it to each other's face. They then end up misunderstanding each other, and then both start to believe that the other one doesn't really like the other."

Donny scratched his head. "You're right, it IS complicated. Should we do something?"

Cedric paused. "We have no right disturbing them, lad. They have to work this out themselves. Either one makes the first move, or…" He cuts it off. The end result was obvious.

"But I'm guessing it's going to be okay," reassured Cedric, smiling neatly but secretly under his moustache. "After all, they ARE in love, right?"

The party soon dragged into the night, and the fireworks displays were about to begin. And up to this point, not much conversation had happened between the two heroes of time.

Monica was sitting on the top pavilion, overlooking the area. She changed from her bathing suit to a belly shirt, shorts, and a coat for a cold night.

"Hey, Monica," Max greeted from behind her. He also had a coat because it was cold. Noticing her change, he asked, "You changed, huh?"

"Yeah," Monica sighed. "I guess it's because its supposed purpose was gone…"

They were both silent for a moment, when the spectacular sight of fireworks display began. Monica then leaned on Max's shoulder as they both blushed shly while looking at the display of lights that appeared before them.

"Monica... I'm... sorry I wasn't here for you most of the day." Max shrugged.

"It's alright," Monica replied. "I'm not the only person in the world, right? You have to talk to other people too."

"No, it's not okay," Max replied back. "I…." Max staggered. He had so many things to say, so many things to confess, and yet no words came out.

"Although... It's still nice... to be just like this, even for a little while," Monica said as she cuddled at his side.

Max put his coat around her. "Yeah…. It is."

-----------------------

Max woke up early the next morning. Unusually, Monica wasn't there at her bed. He usually wakes up earlier than her. "She must've gone out," he told himself.

He got dressed and walked out of his house. _This is the day_, he figured. With all the confidence he'd have mustered up the night before, he was now ready to talk to Monica. He therefore looked for her in town.

Max then looked for her at the pond near the Zelmite Mines. _The Zelmite Mines_, Max thought. _That place has given me horrible memories. I wonder if—_

He was then shocked, as he sees Monica, in some sort of trance, facing the one and only Dark Element. The Dark Element had its arm stretched to her face, and Monica seemed like she was in paralyzed.

"MONICA!" Max shouted as she ran towards her direction. Monica suddenly drops to the ground unconscious, and the Dark Element cackles and disappears.

Max holds her up. "Monica! Monica!" Max said worryingly as she shakes her, trying to get her to become conscious.

"U-Uhhhhhhh……" Monica groaned.

"Monica! You're alright!" Max said gladly.

Monica then had a worried look on her face. She faced Max with such a confused look on her face and then says,

"…Who are you?"

**To be continued…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author:** _Ouch! That's has GOT to hurt! Max must be feelin' the pain right about now! I mean, how would you feel if suddenly your girlfriend says she doesn't know you? Yeah, that would suck! Well, the plot thickens next chapter! Go for it!_


	2. The Memory Game

**MEMORIES ETERNAL**

_Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 2: The Memory Game----**

By The Several

**Author:** _Hey, everybody! You know, I'm just curious to know how many people playing DC2 are boys and girls. If you're reading this and are reviewing, can you please say your gender and age so I have an estimate at least? Thanks._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M-Monica?" Max chokingly replied to her shocking question.

Monica jumps away from him and readies her sword. "How'd you know my name? Are you one of Griffon's henchmen? Just who the heck are you?"

Claire from a distance saw what was happening, and came running to their position to find out what was going on.

"Monica? What are you doing?" says Claire as she looks at Monica's aggressive stance towards Max. She then looks at Max, who was senselessly looking at the ground, his hands shaking. She couldn't tell whether he was crying or angry, or both.

Monica notices Claire and greets, "Claire! Who is this guy? Do you know him?"

Claire was confused at what was going on. She then looks at Max, who ran away, tears falling from his face and into the ground, which were soon followed by droplets of water. It was going to rain.

Max ran outside of Palm Brinks as the rain poured harder and harder from the sky as though even nature was against him. He stops at a hill nearby the town. He cries continuously, and realized what the Dark Element had done. It had made Monica forget him. He tried to dry out his tears, his sadness replaced with anger. He clenched his fist, and shouted at the sky at it roared thunder at him.

**"DAAARK ELEMENT!"**

After shouting from the top of his lungs his enemy's name who he had learned to hate so badly, he covered the right half of his face with his right arm shakingly with anger. _You're mine, Dark Element_! though Max as though it were the only thoughts that filled his mind. _Come over here… I'm waiting..._

Suddenly, a familiar dark void opens up near his position. He notices it and readies his wrench. _So you've come…_

Indeed, it came. The Dark Element. It looked as dark, powerful, annoying, and as cruel as it always was. It cackled bravely in front of the angry boy, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

Surprisingly, he didn't. He put the wrench down, his arms still shaking, and says as calmly as he could even at the circumstances, "I know what you've done to her, dark being. How do I get her back?"

The sinister demon chuckled. "Well, well… It seems you've figured it out. Yes, it was my doing why your friend forgot you. And you know that if you destroy me, you'll never know how to get her memories back. But do you know why I would do such a meaningless thing?"

"Because you like playing with people's lives, that's why!" Max shouted angrily at the Dark Element as he raised his fist at him. "I know this is one of your games, giant! What do I need to do to get Monica's memories back?"

"Keh, keh, keh... Simple," explained the Dark Element as he hands a strange device to Max. Max catches it and examines the small spherical object. "Everyone in the world has a selfish dream or wish that they could never let go. That device can detect those desires. Now, one person you know has a great and powerful selfish desire. If you make that person forget or stop wishing about that desire, your friend's memories will go back."

"What do I have to do to make them forget that desire?" asked Max as he put the device in his pocket.

"That's up to you," the Dark Element chuckled. "You can talk to them, beat them up, or even kill them if you want. But I doubt you'll be able to convince them otherwise." The Dark Element turned around and summons another dark void from underneath himself. "But," the Dark Element said as he departed, "I wonder if your friend would really want to remember her friend who doesn't even care about her feelings?" The Dark Element disappeared as his sinister laughter echoed strongly in Max's mind.

Max took out the small spherical device from his pocket and clenched it tightly with his fist. "I WILL get your memories back, Monica…" Max promised to himself. "But... I just wonder how far I'll go to do so…""

He looked at the sky as it cleared up. He runs on the damp ground towards the town in search of that person he needs to right away. The Dark Element's game had begun.

**To be continued….**


	3. Monica

**MEMORIES ETERNAL**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 3: Monica----**

By The Several

**Author:** _Hey, everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my works! To anyone who hasn't, please do! I really REALLY want the reviews, especially from people who haven't done so yet in the past! Please, review!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max around the town with the desire device the Dark Element gave him, trying to find the largest source of desire he could find. He runs near Claire's house, and from afar, he sees Claire and Monica.

Max stops to think, far away for the two girls not to notice him. _Maybe I should try making her remember who I am… It's worth a try_, he thought as he ran towards their position.

_Stop right there, human!_ Words came out of his mind, stopping him in his tracks. The voice was all too familiar for him not to know who it is. It was the Dark Element.

_I know what you're thinking, boy!_ the Dark Element said from his mind, probably speaking to him telepathically. _I forgot to mention one tiny detail… Her memories of you take the biggest part of her life. Making her remember such a huge amount of memories would…take her to the brink of insanity._

Max shrugs. "I knew your game was too good to be true. And... 'A minor detail?' If you told me too late, she could have died! Why are you warning me anyway? I thought you wanted us to disappear?"

Max could hear the dark entity's laughter echoing inside him. _It would be rude of you to die now. My game isn't done yet, and the game must be played until the end. Keh, keh, keh..._ He hears the dark cackling echo away from his mind. Now, he's back to square one: the search for the person with the biggest desire. But first, she goes over to Monica and Claire.

Claire notices him and greets, "Max! What's wrong with Monica? She's acting real strange."

Max takes her by the hand and drags her away from Monica. He whispers in her ear what happened. He then requests, "Please don't remind Monica about me. We'll just leave her like this for now."

Claire looks at him worryingly. "Are you sure? Doesn't it hurt you to see her like this?"

Max looks away to the ground, trying to stop his tears. "Yes, it does. But… it's for the best. Just trust me."

They were both silent for a moment, waiting for Claire's response. She then replies, "Okay. I won't." She then begins to leave walk towards her house. She stops and turns around halfway. "Just… please, be strong. You're still in her heart somewhere."

"Yeah," Max replies as Claire began to walk away again, back to her house. Although that was his reply, what he was really thinking was, _I hope so…_

Max then walked towards the waiting Monica. "Hello."

"Hi," greeted Monica back. "Claire said your name is Max. You new around here?"

He tried to stop the tears, to prevent Monica from noticing, and replied chokingly, "Y-Yeah… I… live o-on that house over there." He then points towards his giant manor.

"Wow," Monica gasped as she looked at the beautiful palace that was Max's house. "You must be rich! You know, another person used to live there. Are you relatives or something?"

Max looks away_. She remembers everything else, but it's like fake memories are my replacement_, he thought, knowing that the person she was talking about was his dad. He tries to smile again and replies, "Yes. I am."

"Hmmm… I didn't know he had any other relatives… Oh, well," Monica finishes off. She then scratches her head, "How long have you been in town? I don't live here, and since this town doesn't have any hotels, do you know where I was staying?"

Max sees the sun go down, and the lone moon was nearing to take its place. "You've only been in this town today, so you haven't stayed anywhere yet," he tells her. _It's better if she doesn't know… that she's been living with me_, he thought, the sadness present in his eyes although he tried to fake a smile to cover it.

"Oh," Monica replies back, thinking of a solution to her dilemma. "I wonder where I could stay? Maybe Claire has an opening…"

"You could stay at my place if you want," said Max like a reflex action. He then just thought about what he said. _No... What am I doing? It's too risky! But…_ He then looks at Monica, how oblivious she was to the fact that the Dark Element had erased her memories.

Monica thought about it for a minute, then said, "Sure, why not… But you better not do anything funny!"

Max laughed, but Monica looked at him, seeing that cold vacant look in his eyes, hiding behind his laughter.

-----------------

Monica follows him into the dozens of hallways inside his house. Max leads her to her room, when Monica said, "Um, don't you have a two-bed room so we can sleep together? I'm not really comfortable sleeping alone…"

Max looks away, then looks at her again with a same meaningless smile, "Of course... Right this way."

As Monica follows him, she couldn't help but feel something strange around him. _I can't believe I just said that! I'm okay sleeping alone, but... This guy..._ _He's a nice guy_, she thought. _...But I feel like every time he looks at me, he fades away. I wonder just who he is really?_ Her heart began to pound harder, her chest got tighter. She felt like she was starting to remember something, but it wasn't there.

Max tried to sleep. He still had work to do to get Monica's memories back, and he would need all of his wits to figure out the Dark Element's game. He tried and he tried, but he couldn't sleep, not while Monica was in the same room as he was.

"Max?" Monica said weakly, trying to see if he was already asleep.

"Yes?" Max replied, trying not to look at her to keep the pain away.

She turned to face his bed, looking at Max, the sadness in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Max looked at her with the same fake smile. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Surprising Max, Monica was looking at her with such a worried look. The same look she had always given him when she still knew him. "Are you sure? Because… every time I look at you, I feel like… I feel like there's no one there. Like every smile you give me is empty…. Why are you so sad?"

Max looked down from his bed, his arm twitching and his fist tightened. Tears tried to roll down his face, but he keeps them at bay underneath his eyes. "I lost… someone very precious to me," he explained, talking like he was about to choke.

Monica looked at him so sadly, saying, "I'm sorry… Did she... did shedie?" She tried to stop herself from asking, but she thought curiosity had the better of her. As she asked, her heartbeat quickens again, as if it was trying to catch something it missed.

Like a weird vibe hit her, Max looked at her, trying to smile as hard as he can. "…You can say that." Max then began to lie down back on his bed again. "Can you tell me stories about your adventures? It… might take my mind off of this," he requested.

Monica was silent. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her. _But if it stops him from being sad, why not? _she thought.

What Max really wanted was to find out what was missing from her memories. He listened and listened, and there, he realized how much her memory was changed. She told him of about how he fought Griffon alone; Dark Element alone; making her feel that she was able to do everything alone. Like she didn't need anybody else.

Monica stopped her stories, and she looked at Max once again. The tears had moved from his eyes, down his face, and into the pillow he was resting on.

"I'm guessing…. the stories didn't help much," Monica apologized.

"It's not your fault," Max said. "It was my request." Max then turned away from her and slept.

Monica stared at him as he tries to sleep. She was worried like she has never worried before. _That man… The cold stare in his eyes, so empty…_she thought. _But something's still bothering me, though… Why did I go back to this time? Was there someone important to me that was going to die? How could I have beaten Griffon and Dark Element alone? Why can't I remember this boy?_ She put her hands on her chest, feeling her heart beat faster, her face getting red. _Why is my heart beating so fast when he looks at me? It's like my heart… is telling me something important I've forgotten…._

**To be continued…**


	4. Meanie

**MEMORIES ETERNAL**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 4: Meanie----**

By The Several

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica woke up at the sight of the bright morning light. She stretches, then noticed that the man she could not remember wasn't there anymore. She changed and then went outside. She saw Claire outside the house, out for her morning walk.

She ran up to her, saying, "Claire, have you seen Max?"

Claire nodded and then said, "I saw him walk outside of town today." She then points towards the town's open gate. Beingat a higher ground of Palm Brinks, they could overlook the town. From there, she saw Max who was nearing the gate towards the exit.

"Maybe I can still catch him—" she said as she was about to go to the direction of the gate, when Claire stopped her.

Claire shook her head. "Max said that he didn't want you to follow him."

Monica looked at his position again with her sad eyes, as he vanished from site, into the outside vicinity of the town.

------------------

Max wandered around the forest outside town using the desire device as a guide. The device was telling him that the largest source of the desire he was looking for was near his current position.

He wandered around the forest, as the signal from the device got stronger and stronger. He stopped, and looked at the source he was looking for. Surprised, he found out that the source… was actually from a small Gemron. The winged creature was unable to fly and was about the size of a shoebox.

He took out his wrench and pointed it at the monster. He mutters, "I'm sorry, but I need to get Monica's memories back." He takes the swing…

"Stop!" Thedesperate cry he heard came from a nearby direction, halting his attack. Corrine jumped out from behind the little Gemron and took it into her arms. "Please don't kill this little Gemron! Please!" He looked at the face of the little girl, and saw the same sadness in her eyes as he did when he looked into the mirror.

"Corrine…" Max says to her as he tries to calm her down. "I'm sorry, but what I'm trying to do is really important…"

"So important that you need to kill this little Gemron?" Corrine asked him, asthe questiontook him by surprise. "Max, what's happening to you? You used to be against all this violence… but now…" Corrine paused, as more tears rolled down her face. "…all I see is a big violent meanie!" she shouted at him, running away with the Gemron.

Shock took him as he dropped his wrench. _She was right… I was never like this before…_ Suddenly, it all made sense to him. "It wasn't the Gemron who the desire device was pointing to, it was Corrine... I was able to even try to hit the Gemron because it was a monster… Could I have done the same to Corrine?" he pondered.

He leaned towards a tree, his hands pounding on the trunk. His eyes watered, and the tears rolled down his eyes. The game the Dark Element was playing with him was too much for him. It was too cruel.

"Dark Element…. What have you done to me?"

**To be continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author:** _Whoa! It's getting a little too melodramatic there, don't you think? Even just from this chapter, you can see how truly evil the Dark Element is. Maybe I overdid it a little, but whatever._

_A reminder to everyone who hasn't reviewed me yet: Please do! I'm review-powered! If you don't review, I'll stop moving and turn into a pile of muck! So please, review!_


	5. Little Sister

**MEMORIES ETERNAL**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 5: Little Sister----**

By The Several

---------

**To Oracle Master:** _If you guessed that it will have a happy ending, then you're right! But that's not what you meant, is it? Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't predict the ending. You know why? Well, neither do I._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max tries to follow where Corrine had gone. He still needed to get Monica's memories back. He remembers seeing her go inside the town with that little Gemron she had wanted as a pet.

As he tries to trail her, he imagines just how far the Dark Element wanted him to go just to get Monica's memories back.

"Corrine!" Max shouts to the little girl in the distance. She sees him, and began to run away. "Darn it, Corrine!" he follows.

Corrine carried the little Gemron with both hands and ran as fast as they can to get away from Max. Of course, Max was too fast for her, so he caught up in no time.

Corrine in her confusion, ran right and into a closed alley. She turns around to see Max arriving. "No, stay away!" she cried as hard as she could. Tears flowed non-stop from her eyes.

Max got closer and closer. Corrine covers the Gemron with herself and turns away expecting the worst.

Max kneels to equal to her height and pats her on the head. "I'm… sorry about what happened back there, Corrine. I know how much that Gemron means to you."

Corrine turns to look around. She sees the worried yet gentle look in Max's eyes, the look that she's always known he'd have.

"C'mon," Max told her. "Let's go talk."

-----------------

"So you found that Gemron outside the town, huh?" Max asked her after listening to her story.

"That's right," Corrine said, much calmer now. "It may be a dangerous monster, but still---"

"I know exactly how you feel," Max tells her as he puts her arms around her back. To Max, she was like a little sister, and he would rather die than hurt her even a little. "I'm really sorry about what I nearly did that time. I let my feelings get the best of me, my desire to get her memories back."

Corrine didn't understand what he meant. He realized that, so he said, "It's... complicated. Besides, I should've realized earlier that I mustn't sacrifice someone or something's life just to get someone to remember me." He removed his hand from her back, and looks at his hands. He sees the scratches and gallowses on them from using his wrench to fight. It sickened him.

"Corrine," he continued. "What do you wish for the most?"

Corrine smiled and said, "That's easy! To have a pet of my own!"

Max look down on the ground. He thought for a minute, and then smiled at her saying, "You're a good girl, Corrine. I'm sure your mom would approve of you keeping that Gemron, if only you'd have the courage to tell her."

Corrine thought for a minute and considered it. She looked at Max's face, and it was back to that intense look. But still, she knew that it still had that caring look in it. She wondered what she was thinking to make him do what he almost did. Still, she smiled and replied, "I'm real happy that you're back to the Max I know!" She looked at the sky, noticing that it was time for her to go home for dinner. She stood up and said she had to go home.

Before she walked away, she said, "I'm not sure what you were talking about, but please remember this." She closed her eyes and began to pray. "Those who truly love you can never forget you." She opened her eyes and smiled. "That's what my mom always tells me!" She then ran home as Max reflected on her words.

He smirked. "For a little 'sister', she sure talks smart." He then began to walk home himself. As he did, he took the desire device from his pocket and looked at it. The device showed that the desire fromCorrine was gone, but it also revealed that she wasn't the one Max was looking for.

"So it's back again to square one…" Max continues home as he looks at the orange sky. He smiled, knowing that there was still tomorrow, and that he had more chances to look for what he needed to get Monica's memories back.

**To be continued…**


	6. Monica Again

**MEMORIES ETERNAL**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 6: Monica Again----**

By The Several

**Author:** _Sorry I haven't updated in 3 days (which is pretty short when you think about it). Well, the strike's done and I have to go back to class, so I have less time than usual. Still, at least I'll be able to update every 3 days hopefully._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max arrives at his house after a long day. '_I need a rest'_, he thought. '_Tomorrow, I'll go look for that person I require again. Hopefully, it won't require me to do anything drastic…' _He shook his head, trying not to think of what he might do to desperately get Monica's memories of him back.

He enters the front door and goes up the room where he and Monica had chosen to sleep in. _'Maybe the Dark Element can—'_ "Whoooaaa!" Max screams in shock as he opens the room door, only to find a changing Monica.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Monica shouted at him as she covers herself and shoved him out.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Max apologized weakly from outside.

"Just wait outside, Mr. Peek-a-lot!" Monica interrupted.

Max was embarrassed, yet at the same time glad that although she forgot him, she was still the same old Monica. The same loud voice, the same attitude, the same violent nature…

He laughs at the thought of what he thinks of Monica. He wonders as a person who was brought up to be a kind respectful boy, why he likes that girl who was almost completely the opposite. Maybe that's the reason; maybe there are no reasons…

The door opened and Max turned around only to see Monica looking at him funny and suspiciously.

"I didn't mean it… I swear!" Max apologized again, only louder this time.

"Whatever, Maxie boy! I'll forgive you for letting me stay at your house. However if you do that again…" Monica then looked at his eyes so intensely that Max could barely look back. "… I swear I'm a-gonna kick your ass!"

"Y-Yeah…S..Sure…" Max said shaking so hard from fear that he was nearly unable to stand. _'Yep, this is Monica alright.'_ Max smiled at her from the thought.

Monica felt weird at his response, saying, "What are you smiling for?"

Max was silent for a moment, and then shook his head. "…It's nothing."

Max then entered the room saying, "Well, I'm going to take a bath then I'm sleeping early. You can eat if you want. See you later."

Monica stood there watching him as he entered the shower. She put her right hand near her heart, and felt how hard it was beating. _'You can't lie to me, Max,' _she thought. _'Damn that idiot! Why doesn't he just tell me! There's something he's hiding, and I want to know what it is!'_ She then stormed off the room looking for the kitchen.

-----------------

Max turned the knob and the shower rained water. It was cold, but he liked it that way. He looked intensely at his reflection made by the high-grade ceramic walls of his bathroom. He just stared at himself for minutes as the water fell down heavy on his shoulders…

-----------------

Max came out of the shower, surprised to see that Monica was there, sitting on the bed, stuffing herself with food from his refrigerator.

">_chew-chew_Fffey, Maxx!" she said, unable to give out clear words with her mouth so full.

"Fffuu shuud >_chew-gulp!_ eat too, you know." She said as he swallowed what was left in her mouth.

Max sat on the bed beside her and could only giggle at her antics saying, "None for me, thanks. I... really need to sleep."

Monica wiped her mouth clean of foodstuffs and looked at Max again intensely. Max leaned back as Monica leaned closer and closer. "W-What is it?"

Monica regained her position and sighed. "I know being with a beautiful girl (such as myself) can make anyone lose their appetite… but still, ya gotta eat!"

Max laughed at her comment. Monica was miffed and pouted angrily. "What? Aren't I beautiful to you?"

Max gradually stopped laughing. "Nah, that's not it," he said. "It's just that… I really haven't laughed in a while."

Monica looked at him again, only this time with a more curious look. "Since when?" Max was only silent and didn't answer her question.

Monica looked away, her face was though she was crying. "You shouldn't forget to laugh," she said. Max looked at her, and Monica looked back. "And you should never give up either. That's what my dad said… before he was murdered."

Max kept silent. Monica suddenly slammed her fist into the bed, surprising Max.

"Damn it!" she said. "I got my revenge against my dad's killer, but I can't remove this nagging feeling that it wasn't me who got the revenge!" She held her head and tried to remember what happened.

She was on Mount Gundor, going after the Death Arc, which her father's killer was in.

She battled the person, defeated him, and then they both fell into the mountain's crater, her father's killer knocking her unconscious.

She remembers hearing a familiar voice moments before she fades away into unconsciousness. A desperate voice of a boy calling her name.

She remembers waking up, the familiar voice coming to her rescue. The voice although familiar, its owner she could not remember.

She remembers that whoever it was, defeated his father's killer. And afterwards, she remembers both of them feeling sorry for him. That voice tried to comfort her again.

The memories kept repeating and repeating in her brain until she couldn't handle it. She screams loudly as somewhere in the darkness of her heart, she hears that same voice in real life, calling her name again.

"Monica!"

Max shouts to her desperately trying to bring her back as she fell unconscious to her bed. He checks her breathing, and she was all right. She just had a bad trip to memory lane, was all.

"What happened?" he wondered still. Then suddenly, a sudden realization appeared before him.

"No… It can't be…"

**To be continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooooh! Intrigue! Well, I'm nearing the end of the story (thankfully). And just to remind everyone who_ **HASN'T** reviewed _my story yet, _**PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE **(no offense to anyone named 'Pete'),** REVIEW MY WORK!** _And also, please write down with your review your age and gender so I can estimate how many DC2 fans are guys and girls. You know, actually I've never met any DC2 fans that are girls._


	7. Choices

**MEMORIES ETERNAL**

_Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 7: Choices----**

By The Several

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No… It can't be…" Those words echoed in his mind, as if something utterly important was revealed to him.

Max ran out of the house as rain began to fall again. He ran around town, crying Dark Element's name. The Dark Element didn't answer. Finally, he stopped running, and at the most appropriate place too. The Zelmite Mines.

From the outside, he saw a flickering light that moved suspiciously within the mine's depths. It was him. The Dark Element. Max runs inside only to find the dark being waiting for him, its malicious intentions not being masked by the darkness of the mine caverns.

"Well well," mocked the Dark Element. "A boy like you shouldn't be out in the rain. You might catch your death of cold. Keh, keh, keh…."

"Like you care. But that's not the point," Max countered back. "I know what your plan is now, evil giant!"

The Dark Element was just silent, but Max could see the hidden grin under his form. It was an evil sign, and it was an ill omen.

Max clenched his fists, and he gritted his teeth. "Since you took Monica's memories, her heart still knows who I am." He then looked at the Dark Element with a cold and accusing stare. "It's Monica, isn't it?… The desire I was looking for was in Monica all along, because Monica's heart wanted her to remember who I am!"

The Dark Element laughed hard and mockingly, his laughter echoing throughout the hollow passages of the mines. "What a smart boy," it complements, although somewhat sarcastic. "Yes… the desire you look for is in that girl… And to remove it, you must make her forget what she desires…"

"To remember me, you want her to forget about me… That's it, isn't it?" Max looks at him, the anger present in his eyes, although at the same time, sad. "That's what you wanted since the beginning! You sick demon! You live off of my misery!"

"Don't worry, little boy," the Dark Element leaned over him, mocking him, "If you succeed, she WILL remember you." The Dark Element then burst into laughter. "Unfortunately, she will have to live without you! How sad!"

"Don't worry, Max!" the dark being said, mocking Max with his own mother's voice. "As long as you set your heart on it, you can do anything! Bwahahahahahaha!"

Max suddenly struck him with his wrench, moving the Dark Element away from him. "Don't touch me, you foul being! How dare you mock me? And with my mother's voice yet!"

The Dark Element guffawed, and raised his staff. "How dare I? Why, because I want you to suffer is why! Bwahahahahaha!" He then summoned a dark portal beneath himself saying, "I'll wait until you make your move, boy! Don't disappoint me! Bwahahahahahaha!" the Dark Element disappeared, but it's laughter echoed forever.

-------------------

Max walked home in the blue funk. _'I make Monica remember who I am? Then what? The only way she'll be able to, is if she stops trying to remember who I am!'_ He stopped walking. He was ready to cry again. _'It's not fair! The Dark Element didn't give me a choice! Either she doesn't remember me, or she remembers but we have to stop being with each other! What do I do…' _Max covers his face and tried to hide his failure.

"Crying again?" a familiar voice said. Max looks up, and saw Monica staring at him. "I figure you aren't always like this, so what's wrong?"

Max looks away, saying nothing. "Hey," Monica continues.

As Max looks towards Monica to see why she called him, **POW!** Monica delivers a smack to his face. Max falls down and keels in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't ignore me, you idiot!" Monica shouts at him. Max stays on the ground, speechless. He looks up at Monica, and saw that, instead of an angry face, she saw a sad, almost crying one.

"I know that you aren't always like that. I know you didn't used to be sad and kept to yourself. I don't know why I know that, but I know that you used to be such a happy carefree person. Nothing moved you, but you cared about other people and would do anything to save them." Monica then looked at him, tears falling from her eyes. "That was the person I know I fell in love with!"

Max stood up. He was too surprised to talk. "Strange isn't it?" Monica continued, tears continued to fall from her face and on to the ground. "I've never met you before, and yet…" She covered her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Max stood up, shame swallowed his face. Because of the Dark Element, he truly had changed. But Monica had reminded him of what it means to be that person. To be him. Max.

'_She's right, Max!'_ he said to himself. _'Be yourself. You're a smart guy, so think of a valuable solution!'_

He thought and thought, and he tried to recall past conversations. One by one, strips of phrases from his memories came flooding back to him, as if zipping by him with great speed.

_"…If you make that person forget or stop wishing about that desire, your friend's memories will go back."_

_"You shouldn't forget to laugh… And you shouldn't give up either… That's what my dad said…"_

_"You can talk to them, beat them up, or even kill them if you want…"_

_"…You're still in her heart somewhere."_

_"…I wonder if your friend would really want to remember her friend who doesn't even care about her feelings?"_

_"…Her memories of you take the biggest part of her life. Making her remember such a huge amount of memories would… take her to the brink of insanity…"_

_"Every time I look at you, I feel like… I feel like there's no one there…"_

_"Those who truly love you can never forget you…"_

_"…It would be rude of you to die now… the game must be played until the end…"_

_"…You know that if you destroy me, you'll never know how to get her memories back."_

_"Everyone in the world has a selfish dream or wish that they could never let go."_

Max stopped. He realized something.

"I got it!" Max said aloud. Monica looked at him as he readied to leave. "Thanks, Monica!" Max then hurried up and left.

**To be continued… Final Chapter.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT:** _Obviously, some of you are NOT reading the fine print (otherwise known as the end clause). As I said before, if you haven't done so before, _**PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE ALSO ADD YOUR AGE AND GENDER!**_ Don't worry, it won't hurt you, get you killed, or invade your privacy with a raging horde of paparazzi. I just want to know the DC2 people median count._


	8. Eternal

**MEMORIES ETERNAL**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 8: Eternal----**

By The Several

------------

**Author:** _Hah! Finally, the last chapter! It took me several days (a week probably) to finish this, but now it's done! It's kinda long so have the patience to read the finale._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max runs towards the Zelmite Mines again, the second time in several minutes. Back to his old self, he found out a way to bring Monica's memories back. But without Monica to help him, is he enough?

Max runs inside as the pouring rain continues. Bolts of lightning flashed and quaking sounds of thunder echoed throughout the mine's depths, as if the place was being readied for a fit setting of a climactic scene.

Max stops near the entrance of the mines. He knew that the Dark Element would come, no matter how close he was to the outside. And come he did.

Once again, a familiar dark void opens up several feet from Max. And from that void, a character too familiar reappears once again, hopefully for the last time. The Dark Element.

The Dark Element, although appears confident, was also confused at the sudden appearance of Max after only seeing him minutes ago. "What is it do you want this time, boy? Shouldn't you be out getting that girl's memories back? Or have you given up?"

To the Dark Element's surprise, Max smirks and grins at the evil giant. "I AM trying to get Monica's memories back. I've figured out your game, dark giant!"

"You said everybody had a desire they could not give up so easily. You were right. But that's not all, is it?" The Dark Element kept silent to hear what his point was. "Even if I make anyone forget their greatest desire, of if that desire of theirs is fulfilled, they would only desire for something new. That's what means to be human."

"You lied to me, Dark Element! Even if I made Monica forget about me, she wouldn't get her memories back, wouldn't she? And another thing…" Max then whipped out his wrench and positioned himself. "…You lied to me twice. The only way I'll get Monica's memories back…" He aims the wrench at the Dark Element with a swish of steel. "… is if I defeat you."

The Dark Element cackled as loud as he always did. "Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! So you've figured it out, haven't you, you little wretch!" He then rose higher and higher as to overlook Max. "I guess the game has ended. You lose." The Dark Element lunges at Max. Max back flips to avoid him and runs out of the mines.

_'Okay, that was all I could come up with. Now what?'_ Max runs outside of town as to prevent anyone from getting hurt. _'Okay, I got everybody to safety, but what about me? I can't battle him alone!' _Max stopped his thought train as the Dark Element appeared near him. Max then runs towards the grassy hill outside of town as the clouds poured rain all over the two of them.

The Dark Element hovered slowly towards him. "This is the end of the line, wretch! But to show you what a… forgiving demon I am, I'll make the last thing you'll ever see the darkest of my forms!" The Dark Element then suddenly summoned another void from below himself. It was larger than all the other ones he's seen before. As it appeared, a huge dark cloud appeared above him in the skies as the void shot black lightning at the Dark Element, powering him with the strength of the infinite void.

The black lightning stopped and the void below the Dark Element disappeared, leaving the Dark Element, now with a powerful and huge new form and dark energy surging throughout his whole body. Even the grass he hovered upon became black in seconds and the very air around him became impure in an instant, turning into poisonous gas. He has become the darkest of all forms of existence, THE Dark Element.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK CLOSELY, HUMAN CHILD!" the Dark Element said, its loud hollow voice as if from a shallow grave. "DO YOU LIKE MY TRUE FORM? IT IS A FITTING GIFT FOR YOU, AS THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SEE!" The Dark Element raised him hand, as streams of dark light from out of the dark ether sped out, collided, and clustered, forming a huge black broadsword that was as big and wide as a bus.

Max on the other hand, only had to work with a tiny wrench, but it was the wrench that has saved his life a number of times. This time, he was sure it would save him again. He readied it, as the Dark Element readied his own weapon. The final battle had begun.

With a sound of thunder, as if a signal to begin the battle, the two combatants rushed towards one another. The Dark Element swung its mighty broadsword sideways as Max jumped up to avoid it. With the dark sword's massive size, it easily took the tall trees surround the hill, as well as carve a scar into the hill itself.

_'Whoa! That might be me if I'm not careful!'_ he thought. He regained his position and charged his weapon as he dashes towards his dark opponent.

The Dark Element swings again, his sword's powerful sideswipe creating a huge wind slash that Max barely evaded. He continues his run, and with the Dark Element's sword not in a ready position, he was free to strike without hinder.

**SLAM!** His wrench made contact with the Dark Element's huge core in the center of its body. The Dark Element was knocked back, taking several steps backwards, but he quickly regains position and using his free hand, blasted several dark lasers at the unsuspecting hero.

Max was hit several times and falls on the ground. The Dark Element doesn't rest and tries to get him with his sword. Max rolls sideways and barely misses getting cut in half. He stands up and backs off a few meters from the all-powerful giant.

_'Darn! I'm not as good as Monica at fighting, and being alone, I don't stand a chance! But if I die, Monica cries, even if she doesn't remember me…'_ Max moves forward, his eyes filled with determination. _'No! That's not gonna happen! I won't allow it!'_ Max charges at the demonic giant again. **"…I'M NOT GONNA DIE!"**

The Dark Element tries to take him again with the dark lasers, but Max evades them all in midair as he makes another direct hit at the Dark Element's core. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screams the demonic giant. It's agony echoed throughout the hill they were battling on. The Dark Element, his anger emitting, became enraged and started swinging his huge sword continuously. Even with Max's seemingly inhuman speed, hecan't evade so many attacks from a sword the size of a tree. A big, BIG tree.

The sword made contact, but Max managed to prevent himself from getting sliced in half by using his wrench as a shield. He was taken with the sword's swing and was smashed to the ground, aching with pain.

The Dark Element's huge form looms over him, it cackles at its triumph. It positions the sword over Max, and thrusts it towards the ground. Max closes his eyes. The inevitable come true…

-----------------

**TGWIISH!** A sound of steel is heard. Max opens his eyes, and to his delight, sees the one person who can help him defeat the New Dark Element.

"Nice to see you haven't given up yet!" Monica says, her sword clashed with the Dark Element's huge sword.

"NO! IT CANNOT BE! HOW CAN YOU STOP MY GIGANTIC SWORD OF DARKNESS?" the Dark Element said as it was taken aback.

Monica holds her ground, using both hands on her sword. She releases one, and aims it at the Dark Element's core. "Stay down, will ya?" Her hand suddenly grows brightly, and she unleashes a heavy payload of counter magic at the Dark Element. The Dark Element flies backwards and crashes loudly on the ground.

She then tends to Max, helping her get up from the spot on the ground that nearly became his grave. "You okay?"

Max pats his shirt from dirt and tested if anything was broken. "Yeah… Thanks to you."

Monica scratches her head. "I don't know why, but somehow I knew you were in trouble, and I felt like I had to help you." She then laughs and says, "Of course, hearing your screams of agony and a gigantic demon outside town helped knowing where you were."

They both turned around to hear the Dark Element getting back up on its feet (No wait… he doesn't have feet, but you get the idea). It floats ominously towards them, and the second round begins. Thunder and lightning continue, as the final battle to save the world…

… had begun.

Monica looks at Max, and grins. "You ready?"

Max smiles back. "As long as I'm with you."

Max and Monica then set out to finish the battle. With Monica's strength and magical abilities, and with Max's speed and tactical mind, the Dark Element stood no chance. Alternately, Max and Monica took turns giving powerful attacks against the giant demon. The Dark Element, with his huge size and uncontrollable rage, could not view the two heroes' movements as they attacked from different angles. With one final double cross-attack, the Dark Element falls. It was defeated, once and for all. The two teens pause to see their greatest enemy fall, not believing their eyes that they finally defeated him once and for all.

But both knew that they never should have doubted.

Because they are the heroes of time.

And as long as they are together, they cannot be defeated.

-----------------

The Dark Element burned with black flame, literally on the inside and outside. Its shape began to disintegrate, as its core began to glow bright and light beamed out that was too bright too look at. Max and Monica covered their eyes until the brightness was no more.

The bright light was gone, and so was the Dark Element. And all that was left was a tiny fragment of its heart that was pure and bright. It shined faintly but clearly, as if it was pure of all evil and undoing.

Max and Monica walked towards it. As they looked closely at it, they could see Monica's visions of their past adventures.

"This is it, isn't it?" she asked, looking at Max. "Why I felt like I've seen you before… is because the Dark Element took my memories of you…"

Max looked down, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, Monica… I really wanted to tell you, but—"

Monica stopped him short. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had your reasons." She then held the Dark Element fragment – Monica's memories – close to her heart and asked, "So if I take this back, my memories will return?"

Max looked at her smiling, but without saying a word. He didn't know the answer to that either.

Monica looked at the crystal, viewing the events that had happened to her. "…I looked… no, I felt so happy back then… And I didn't feel alone…"

Monica looked at him with a worried face. "If I don't get my memories back… will you still like me?"

Max was silent for a moment, and then walked closer to her. He put her arms around her, trying to comfort her. "The feeling won't be the same, but the feelings I've felt for you never diminished even when you forgot me."

Max then released her and looked at her eyes. His blue eyes and her red eyes locked together, and saw infinity in each other. As if their eyes were opposites to their Atlamillia, it was as if they felt they were destined for each other.

Max then smiled at her. "Whether you remember me or not, I don't want to start over… I want to pick up from where we left off." Their lips meet, and for so long have Max and Monica been meaning to show each other what they felt. The kiss lasted only seconds, but in their hearts, it will exist for eternity. He then took a few steps back and let her take it from here.

They both nod at each other and prepared for whatever was to come. She looked at the memory-sphere for one last time, and then she let her heart take it inside her.

Max watched as she was lifted from the ground. Her eyes closed as if falling into a deep sleep, and the sky around her removed all signs of rain and instead showed bright sunlight that fell from heaven. Her body glowed red and blue, the two colors synchronically combined and melded into one.

------------------

Monica dropped slowly to the ground. As her feet touch the damp floor, her eyes slowly opened and the first person she saw, was that person she traveled a hundred years for.

"Monica?"

The sky began to clear all signs of rain or clouds. Monicawas silent for a moment,and then moved closer to Max. She smiles and at him, and in turn he smiles back.

"Did you get your memories back?" Max asked.

Monica shook her head. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

Max didn't answer for a while and then said, "No, it doesn't. It does make me curious, though."

Monica then smiles at him funny, taking Max somewhat surprised and confused. Suddenly, she runs towards the town entrance, and Max follows behind her. As the two run to town to catch up on each other, their faces filled with smiles, Monica looks back at Max and says,

"Well, you'll just have to figure it out!"

Max never did learn if Monica got her memories back on that day. Maybe he found out the next day, or a day sometime after that. It didn't matter. Either way, they were together. They were together since the beginning.

Because never did once Monica forget Max in her heart.

Because no darkness could ever cloud her feelings, and nothing could ever make her forget.

Because her memories continued on through forever.

To eternity.

And beyond.

**THE END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many things inspired _MEMORIES ETERNAL_. Out of all the stories I have made, this story was the most dramatic and inspired. I'm not really an obsessed fan of _Dark Cloud 2_, but what really gave me the inspiration was the fact that the ending of the game left me a lot to work with. Max and Monica's characters were never really explored in depth, giving me a lot to work with, giving me room for my own ideas. Plus, the fact that two people from different time gave me the idea of how time prevented those two people from being together. From this basic idea, I got a lot of different ones, allowing me to create tons of stories about DC2.

Yes, I am creating another one after this. Just to give you a little basic concept of my next story, here's a summary:

_After fighting with the Dark Genie, Max dies, and Monica travels throughout worlds to search for a way to bring him back. Old friends journey with her (including Milane, Cedric, Donny, and others) and fight by her side, and new foes emerge._ Expect it later this week!


End file.
